NeoQuest II Adventures
by garon604
Summary: The sequal to NeoQuest Adventures. Work has NOT begun yet, but the old version is now added. : EDIT: Never starting leaving this up to make you feel better.
1. Part 1 UNEDITED, WEAK In the Beginning

"I know, Mother," said a young Yellow Blumaroo, narrowly avoiding a hug. He didn't want to have hugs; especially now that he had been given his Father's old sword. He felt like a real man; a hero; just like Jeran, the Legendary Meridell Knight. And most of all, just like his father, the Great Warrior.

"Oh, Rohane!" said Mother, and she lost herself in tears. She wiped her eyes with a hankercheif and coughed once or twice before looking up at her son once again. "Your father would have been proud..."

His Father. Rohane had never known his Father. Their next door neighbour, a middle-aged Lupe named Marvis, who had told him all she knew about her Father. He had given up trying to ask his Mother about Father; she always sobbed or groaned loudly at the mention of his name. Marvis had told Rohane that his father was a warrior and a soldier of some sort before meeting his Mother and settling down to have a family. She had told him that the Sword that he currently brandished had once belonged to him, and that his armour was long lost in time. This was before he set off on his adventure.

A loud sob interuppted his thoughts. "Rohane, oh how your father would be proud to see you go... now go. There are many monsters in the countryside, but you should be safe... your father had taken that Sword to many victorious battles... may his love and blessings be with you..."sobbed Mother. Rohane was very surprised; this was the most Mother had ever said about him. "Now I always want you to remember; if you ever need rest, you can come back home and stay the night, you got it?"

"Yes- yes, mother," said Rohane, fighting back tears. "I'll remember."

"That's my boy," said Mother. "Now, start your quest!"

Walking along the countryside, Rohane felt like a fighter. He had changed into new clothes, even if they were peasant-worthy ones. The chipped Sword hadn't been put to use it; no monsters had come. However, he kenw that there were monsters; somewhere along the grassy plains. To the north, he could see a ring of foothills that gradually grew into mountains. To the south, the seaside was blocked by a grove of Trees. He was just wandering around the village; not going too far yet. He didn't want to run back into town screaming like a baby! How everyone would think of him... especially Pongoras, the town alchemist. He had a number of healing and attack potions for sale, but he had refused to give any 'free samples' to the young Blumaroo. The Ixi told Rohane that some monsters drop a number of coins, and that the Potions would cost him. Depressed, Rohane had stumbled east towards the exit of Trestin when he crashed into Jimba, the Babaa Herder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he had yelled, very startled. He whiped out a small dagger, and then he turned to face Rohane with a wild look in his eyes. "Who's th- oh, it's just you Rohane!"

"Er, hi Jimba," Rohane had said. "Are- are you feeling okay?"

"No!" said Jimba, with a hysterical tone. "Of course not! Just look at my flock!"

He directed Rohane's attention to a small pasture behind him. Four Babaas were eating grass calmly.

"Scared out of their wits, yes they are!" said Jimba, now running around in circles. "Last night, a wild Lupe from the countryside tried to eat one of my precious Babaas! It looked like one mouthful each! I managed to fight him off, but they've been scared stiff ever since! Can't even sleep!"

One of the Babaas got tired of eating grass and fell on to its side, getting ready for a noon-day nap.

"Well, Jimba, I hope your flock gets- gets better soon!" said Rohane enthuastically. But Jimba had already gone into his house and when he came back out, Rohane was already long gone.

Jimba's story, though slightly amusing, had frightened Rohane a tiny bit. If the wild Lupes were capable of eating those Babaas in one gulp, then a group of Lupes would be more than capable of eating him! A picture flashed into his mind of him boiling in a pot above a fire, with a herd of plain lupes dancing around him.

He shook his head; no, that was silly. Besides, he hadn't seen a single-

A sudden crunching sound interupted Rohane's thoughts. The Blumaroo froze to the spot in terror. Could it be a Lupe?

The rustling sound grew louder. And louder. And louder. Rohane crept back very slowly, as if sudden sounds would make it pounce. (which was more than true)

A low growling sound began. And only one growling sound. Rohane calmed down a tiny notch; that meant that there was only one.

And then it pounced.

Rohane saw a flash of olive-gray-green before he stumbled back in surprise. He spun around, and there stood a menacing, wild plains lupe. Its jaw was half open, with salivia dripping off his fangs. He leapt up to pounce, but Rohane, coming back to reality, slashed the great, shaggy beast. He fell to the ground, hurt, but not fully vanquished. He leapt up to pounce again, but Rohane had outsmarted the savage once more by slashing the Lupe again. It stumbled back dazily. Rohane took this as a sign that the brute was slowly getting weak. He shouted, "Evil will never win!" before running up to the plains lupe and giving it one last, fatal blow.

The savage beast fell to the ground in a dying sort of way. Rohane stepped catiously just to make sure that it wasn't just playing dead.

It wasn't breathing.

Rohane felt a surge of joy and depression; he had demolished an evil creature, but in the meantime, he had made his first victory. He could almost feel himself get stronger as he approached the lifeless Lupe. The Blumaroo stepped up to its heels and a flashback of speech came back to him.

"The monsters drop gold and other items."

Pongoras. He didn't know what to do; he did not want to touch the beast. Instead, he tripped over its feet and his sword slashed the beast once more.

The plains lupe disappeared in a flash of light. Stunned, Rohane fell on to the grass. He quickly got up again and saw, with astonishment, that where the Lupe was lying there was a tiny flask of glittering contents and a small pile of gold that consisted of about 5 pieces.

With a surge of joy, he scooped up the items lightly and put them in his pack.

By the time the sun was starting to fall from the sky, Rohane felt a lot stronger. He had defeated many plains lupes, each easier than the last, and had scooped up more and more prizes. By the time he had walked back to Trestin to get a good night's sleep, he felt almost like a Knight. However, once within the little village limits, he felt a surge of sleep take over him. He trudged back to his house and stumbled in.

"Rohane!" screamed Mother, who had her hair in a crazy fashion and was cutting chairs into dinner while sitting on a large pile of vegetables. Come in; come in! Have some soup!"

She grabbed the chunk of wood and forced it into the Blumaroo's mouth.

"Anyways, I was just talking to Marvis about the Moon Harvest... interesting, isn't it?"

"Right..." said Rohane, forcing down the wood. "Anyways, I'm just going to go to my room and sleep, okay? Good night..."

But his Mother had left out the door with the chunk of wood. Sighing at how crazy mothers can be, he trudged to his room and fainted on his bed.

A loud bang woke Rohane up. Even though he had to force himself to get up, he felt fully refreshed. He grabbed his sword and his pack and hurried towards the kitchen to see what was going on. Running in, he saw a rather weird and astonishing sight.

Rohane's mother was eating a fried pickle while their neighbour Shoyru, Tolain, patted her on the back.

"There there now, it's only a dream!" he said reassuringly, handing her another pickle. "It'll be all right!"

"What happened?" said Rohane, who had recovered from the shock of his Mother.

"Your Mother had a crazy dream about some miner foreman. She said something about you and then her voice got hoarse. I've been trying to calm her down with these super sour pickles, and I think they might be working!"

"Mother- mother?" said Rohane meekly, but his Mother simply ate her pickle and asked for another. "Tolain, will she be all right?"

"Don't worry, young Rohane!" said the Shoyru, looking up. "She'll be fine! She just needs some calming down, that's all."

His mother ate the last pickle and then stood up and walked away towards the direction of the hallway. While she passed Rohane, he heard a silent "Bledrom" before the footsteps faded away.

"So, Rohane!" said Tolain, slightly starting the young adventerer. "I heard you have been traveling! Is this true?"

"Well, um, yes-" began Rohane, but Tolain interuppted.

"Great! That's wonderful! Now I can usefully share his information with someone!" said Tolain cheerfully. "Now, this may help you with your quest. Sit down."

The Shoyru beckoned toward a stack of vegetables. Rohane silently sat on a Turnip while picking up a head of lettuce for breakfast.

Admist the crunching, the neighbour bellowed, "I have heard tales from many a traveler about a cave just up north from the mountains. Yes, there is a passageway through; just go around them!" he said, as if Rohane didn't know this. (which he didn't anyways) "Anyways, the cave used to be an old abondened mine. People say it's haunted by a great, undead beast, others say that some people are crazy. I for one take both sides. However, that isn't my point; I have now started hearing tales about loud moanings coming from deep within. All travelers have been conquered by the spyders and lupes that haunted the entrances, but many say that have glimpsed a chunk of mine with millions of undead miners swarming around them. One even said that he had gotten far enough to see an undead kacheek giving orders to some miners before getting knocked out."

Rohane was listening very closely. What did Tolain want him to do?

"Now Rohane, since you're starting and all, I thought it'd be nice if you could go into that Cave and see if you can see whatever's inside." began Tolain, but Rohane cut in."Go- go in there?" said Rohane very meekly.

"Yes, go in there!" said Tolain. "There's a lot more danger up ahead than roaming around haunted caves, you know! This is just practice.. well, if you want to get back by nightfall, I suggest you leave now. Don't forget to check your pack quickly! And remember, I'm rootin' for ya!"


	2. Part 2 UNEDITED, UNFINISHED, WEAK Cave

The Aisha's appearance was very much like the plain lupe's. It was an Aisha like any other, complete with large ears. However, its fur was very shaggy compared to other Aishas, and the wild look in its eyes seemed to be able to talk.

"Go away," the eyes seemed to say.

Rohane stood his ground. "No," he said, even though he doubted that the plains aisha could understand him. "I will not."

"Then I will have to make you!" the eyes said, and the Aisha leapt up to attack.

Meanwhile, choas was happening somewhere far away.

"You will not overtake me, Ramtor!" yelled King Skarl. "You betrayer- you double-agent-"

"You have outlived your purpose, Skarl!" declared a hooded figure. "So I will have to vanquish you."

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the King. "Guards! Take the Advisor away!"

But the Guards would not listen. Instead, almost in a dreamlike way, they proceeded towards the throne and picked up the large leader.

"What are you doing!" yelled King Skarl, but the Guards would not listen. "This is a catastrophe! Help! Help!"

His pleas for help died away into the countryside as his faithful guards carried him to the west of Meridell Castle.

Far away, an Aisha and a Blumaroo were doing battle.

"Take that, you great ugly brute!" declared the Blumaroo, aiming a blow with his chipped sword.

The Aisha fell to the ground, injured. Rohane thought that he had conquered it, but it stood up again.

"Argh; why won't you just die!" he said, but the Aisha pounced on him.

"Aaaargh!" he screamed in pain. He tried to reach his pack, but he couldn't reach- just a little bit further-

He had grasped hold of a healing flask when all of a sudden, there come a terrible pain from his leg. He winced in pain, which was a mistake because his head hit something hard as he hit the ground, and then he knew no more.

"My head hurts..." was our hero's first thought. "My leg hurts. I feel warm.. very warm... must open eyelids..."

Rohane tried to open them, but they were like boulders. He tried to use his paws to pull them open, but he couldn't feel them. He also felt very, very warm, like he was getting boiled.

"Where am I?" thought the Blumaroo. "Am I dead?"

A sudden chanting started. It grew louder, and louder, and louder...

A gashing pain came from his tail, as if it were on fire. The pain motivated Rohane's body like a sugar rush. His eyes finally managed to open, and it was to reveal a very startling sight.

A whole herd of plain aishas were sitting on the forest floor of what seemed to be made out of golden trees. He was getting roasted above a fire while the Aishas-

"Wait!" he thought desperately. "I'm being- added to the menu!"

He struggled with his bonds, but they were indeed very tight. Somehow, he just knew that the Aishas were more than incapable of ever being able to tie such a strong knot.

And they weren't.

He realized that his hands were roasting directly above the fire, and the rope was too high for them to reach. If only he could spin around without getting the Aisha's attention and not letting himself being burned to a crispy cinder.

A loud noise came from within one of the trees. All of the Aishas suddenly stopped growling and started roaring at the single tree. The loud noise seemed to spread from one tree and then to another and then to another. The aishas, furious and curious, left their prey to cook and chased after the noise.

"This might be my only chance..." thought the cooking Blumaroo. He knew he had two choices: death or a possibility of life.

He was still choosing when all of a sudden, his body seemed to act of its own accord. His legs kicked up as high as they could, and he arched his back and pushed forwards.

He was now upside down, his head just dangling above burning flames, which seemed to become more and more febrile as time dragged on. He flipped another 90 degrees, and he felt his sword come in contact with something and demolish it.

But then, a sudden worry came into Rohane's heart, which was bad because a nano-second ago he was appluading himself.

He had broken the rope that was cooking him... ABOVE the fire! He desperately tried to grasp hold of his bonds again, but he couldn't reach them. Screaming, he fell headfirst into the fire.

And he went right through it.

It was very dark in Rohane's world. He knew that it was time to get up soon, but he didn't want to.

"Five more minutes, mom..." he said in a tired voice.

A low hissing began and he felt a knudge at his hip.

"Very funny, mother..." said Rohane. "Fine, I'll get up..."

He forced his eyelids open and screamed.

He was staring at a large, shaggy brown lupe, and a very large spyder.

The dreaded cave lupe and cave spyder Tolain had told him about.

And remembering this, Rohane now knew where he was: the Underground Mine.

The Cave Spyder opened its mouth, revealing a long row of deadly-looking fangs.

"Ack!" screamed Rohane, rolling from harm's way. He rolled along the dirt for only a split second before he hit something. Looking up, he saw a fierce looking cave lupe's face, completed with an open jaw with saliva coming out."

"Oh great; out of the frying pan and into the fire!" declared the hero. He had a sudden plan, but he wasn't sure how he was going to make it work. Carefully, he positioned his sword so it face towards the ceiling, and then, with all the strength his legs could muster, he stood up very quickly.

"Grrragrghhhhhh..." growled the cave lupe, falling in defeat. Worried or hungry for food, its partner cave spyder went to feast on his fallen opponent. Closing his eyes from the horrible sight, Rohane had another plan. Carefully tiptoeing towards the cave spyder, he raised his sword, stepped up right behind it, and started slashing it with all the force and speed he possesed.

The Spyder fell, anguished, right next to its half-eaten ex-partner. Trying not to look directly at the lupe, he raised his sword and-

Which one did he tap for the reward? This was his very first double battle, and he wasn't sure at all. He thought that he could either tap one of them, both of them very fast, or the ground in between. Still trying to make up his mind, he walked away so that he didn't have to look at the lupe as much. However, he tripped over a large pile of dirt, and his sword, still in his hands, dropped on to the ground in between the monsters, its blade sinking into the earth.

Suddenly, there was the familiar explosion of light. Rohane could see almost all of the cave's walls, illuminated by the white glow of the monsters. He had yet another plan.

Quickly whipping out an empty flask, he 'scooped up' some of the light and then threw on the lid, making a loud swish noise through the air, as if it were a sword. The light soon died down with its familiar rewards lying on the ground.


End file.
